Perfection
by inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: Prompt from tumblr: (full prompt inside) Burt isn't happy that Kurt is gay and has always been tension between the two of them. Kurt is dating Blaine who is 20 and living in New York. One night, Burt is drunk and takes it too far. Kurt, devastated runs away to NY to be with Blaine without a word to anyone. Rated T for safety. Strong use of language. Klaine!
1. Don't ever look back

**Hello everyone! Thank you so much for clicking onto this story and giving it a chance! **

**So I was given a prompt on tumblr and have finally gotten around to it. Sorry it has taken me so long but I really wanted to finish **_Before They Were Famous_**before jumping into a new one. **

**Unfortunately captain-ally is really busy at the moment and it isn't fair for me to pile up my things on her so this has no beta. All mistakes are my own and I apologize for that. **

**Prompt from **_eternityforklaine21_**: **Could you write one where Burt isn't happy about Kurt being gay.. Kurts been dating Blaine for a few years. Blaines 20 in college and Kurts 18. One day Burts drunk and tells Kurt he prefers Finn and Kurt isn't good enough etc and hits Kurt. Kurt leaves in the middle of the night, and moves in with Blaine and Blaines roomates?(Niff). The hummel house catches fire and they think Kurt died. Burt Carole and Finn and upset for treating Kurt how they did. Cue 5 years later when Klaine are famous and they see them on TV? None of ND got famous?:)

**I really hope that everyone enjoys (especially eternityforklaine21) and again, I apologize for any mistakes that within.**

* * *

**Perfection**

* * *

**1: Don't ever look back **

Kurt had always known that his dad was uncomfortable with him being gay, never quite able to get his head around it. He had been trying, but there were times where he lapsed and made hurtful comments directed at the gay community.

Directed at Kurt.

When he had met Blaine, the first openly gay boy in Ohio he had met who also happened to be _gorgeous_, he finally had someone to talk to. Blaine was a few years older than himself but it hadn't stopped the two from striking up a friendship which had quickly developed into romance. It was through Blaine that Kurt met several other openly gay boys who became good friends.

Burt knew of course, Kurt had told him in the hopes that Burt would become more understanding and try harder and see that it was okay that he preferred boys over girls. For a while, it had been okay. Burt had been distracted by his blossoming romance with Carol and possibly gaining a new- and straight- son Finn. The two Hummel men were doing their own thing and it worked.

For a while.

Blaine, along with his friends, were graduating and moving to New York to attend collage while Kurt would still be stuck in Ohio. For the first time in a long time, Kurt felt alone. He couldn't speak to his dad- not about the boy he loved moving away- nor could he talk to his friends. Most of them were a bit iffy about him having an older boyfriend- except for Santana and Puck who looked at him approvingly.

"I'm never letting you go," Blaine promised one evening. The two had been curled up on his bed, attempting to pack up his belongings he would be needed but getting distracted by the fact they had little time together left. "Long distance is hard but Kurt I _love _you."

"I love you too," Kurt had promised back tearfully. "I'll never say goodbye to you."

Blaine stroked his cheek adoringly, wiping away a stray tear. "You won't have too."

It had been a tearful goodbye on both parts at Blaine's house. Kurt had bruises for several days after the hug Blaine had given him. Although he was miserable Kurt was determine not to let the best thing that ever happened to him slip away.

He hadn't.

Kurt was now seeing the last of his days at McKinley and Blaine was finishing up his second year at collage and still they were going strong. Both were getting giddy with excitement. As soon as Kurt graduated he was on a plane to New York. They had discussed it time and time again, both agreeing that Kurt would come live with Blaine and his two roommates Nick and Jeff.

That was the plan but things in life never go the way we imagine and life had a sick fascination in watching Kurt be miserable.

* * *

Kurt wrinkled his nose as he watched his dad down yet another beer while watching the game. Burt had been drinking steadily since Kurt had gotten home late that evening and was still going. Kurt was attempting to do homework at the table but the sound of his father yelling loudly at the TV was enough to let him get nothing done.

A break in the game came and Kurt looked up to see his father shuffle in, looking a tad unsteady on his feet.

"Good game?" Kurt asked as Burt walked into the kitchen.

Burt grabbed another beer from the fridge and shuffled back out. "It is. I don't expect a sissy like you to care."

Kurt froze with shock, his pen hanging loosely from his hand. "Dad?" He was unable to keep the hurt out of his voice. Burt was always taking a subtle jab here and there but never had he outright been mean to Kurt about being gay.

"Oh don't give me that," Burt grunted at Kurt's wounded look. "You fags are useless when it comes to doing anything. Had one come into the shop today and he was flippin' out over getting oil on his skin." His eyes raked over Kurt's flawless skin and watched his son swallow, his eyes shining. "Can't even hear criticism without tearing up. You don't like girls but you sure do act like one."

Kurt choked back a sob as his father continued. His arms wrapped around his waist and a tear rolled down his cheek in betrayal.

"Why do you have to be such a fag?" Burt asked, getting more and more worked up as his continued. "Just looking at you, knowing what you are. Why couldn't you be more like Finn huh? Now he's the son I wanted. Your mum thought you would be okay and she was fine with it but she didn't live to see you like this. A disappointment."

Kurt couldn't stop the flood of tears and began to sob. He had been bullied at school, threatened, been called every foul name under the sun but this was so much worse than he had ever endured.

"Oh stop being suck a girl," Burt growled.

Kurt let out a scream as Burt grabbed his shoulder and started shaking him, his face up close. Kurt could smell the stale beer on his breath and nearly gagged.

"Shut up Kurt. It's about time you started acting like a man. Stop being such a fag."

Kurt tried to get out of his father's iron grip. He wriggled, nearly knocking over his seat but Burt growled and gripped harder.

"Stop it Kurt," he snapped. "You're not a child. Why can't you just be normal? Why can't you be like Finn?"

The hand came out of nowhere, beating him across the cheek. The sound it made, the clash of skin on skin, was enough to make them both freeze. Kurt looked at his father with horrified eyes while Burt was looking at his own fist as if it was the first time he was seeing it. Slowly, he looked to his son who cowered on the seat.

Burt swallowed heavily. "Kurt-"

The sound of Carol's car pulling up and the slamming of their doors brought them both back to reality. Kurt bolted like a frightened rabbit, leaving his school books behind. He didn't stop until he was in his room and locked the door behind him.

He could hear Carol greeting her husband and Finn's lumbering footsteps coming up the stairs. Feeling sick Kurt rushed to his bathroom and shut the door quietly behind him. He knees gave out and he slid to the floor, hands pressed against his mouth tightly to stop the sobs that would not stop coming.

His father, the man who was supposed to love and support him, had hit him. In all his wildest dreams Kurt had never expected this from his father. He felt light headed and crawled to the toilet, sobbing painfully and threw up.

When there was nothing left in his stomach he sunk weakly against the ground and whimpered. His cheek was still throbbing and Kurt had no doubt that a bruise was already forming. He felt dirty, the words his father used clinging to him tightly, refusing to let go.

The overwhelming feeling of need to be clean took over and Kurt stripped out of his close and jumped in the shower. He shivered, his whole body feeling weak as he scrubbed his skin nearly red. His sobs were echoing around the bathroom and he tried to contain them but the thought of his loving boyfriend Blaine made him crumble.

"Kurt?" Carol's soft, concerned voice floated into the bathroom but he refused to answer. "Honey, your dad said you weren't feeling well. You okay?"

Kurt shut off the water and quickly wrapped himself in a towel. "Fine!" he called back, drying himself quickly. He looked in the mirror and his eyes widened with horror. Already a black and purple bruise was forming around his eyes and across his cheekbone.

"Do you need anything?" Carol continued.

"No, I'm just going to sleep it off," Kurt called back, hoping she couldn't detect the waver in his voice.

"Okay," she sounded unsure. "Just ask if you need anything."

Kurt waited until he could hear her footsteps moving away before springing into action. There was no time to waste.

* * *

It was one o'clock in the morning and the house was deadly quiet. Kurt had been waiting for the perfect time to sneak out and it had come. While Finn, Carol and Burt had been eating dinner Kurt had been packing. Folding all the clothes he could fit into a suitcase, along with some items that he could not live without, he had packed up his life.

Kurt could handle the bullying at school, he had been dealing with that all his life. The one thing he could not handle though was being abused by Burt. As far as Kurt was concerned Burt was no longer his father, he hadn't been the moment he called him a fag. Clenching his teeth against the onslaught of emotions, he tiptoed out of his room. It took him longer than he expected to get out of the house silently, but thankfully nobody had woken up. When he got the drive way he took one last look at what had been his home and started down the street.

He walked until he reached the main road where a bus- thanks to his research- would be coming soon that drove all the way out to the bus depot where he could buy a bus ticket to New York. As he approached the bus stop he noticed that he wasn't alone. There was man waiting there, slumped against the only seat. He looked at Kurt as he approached but said nothing. Kurt hovered at the edge of the bus stop and looked anywhere but at the man.

His timing had been perfect and the bus rolled up, coming to a stop. The man got on first while Kurt heaved his suitcase on after him and took the nearest seat he could find. The bus jolted into motion and they were away. Kurt's stomach churned loudly at the thought that he was escaping and he could hardly believe it.

Kurt pulled out his phone and brought up his speed dial number one. He clung to the phone desperately, counting each ring and hoping.

"Kurt? Baby?" Blaine tired, slurred voice filtered into his ear and Kurt tried not to sob out loud. "What are you doing up so late? Is everything okay?"

"Blaine," Kurt whispered hoarsely.

"Baby, what happened?" Blaine demanded, sounding much more awake.

Kurt cried quietly, bringing his knees up and wrapping a free arm around them tightly.

* * *

As the first bus left Ohio, bound to New York, an orange flame engulfed the Hummel home, three occupants watching it burn to the ground with anguish as fire fighters worked to put out the flame. They could only watch as their lives changed for ever and lose a member of their family in the fire.

* * *

**What did you think? Happy reading!**


	2. Home

**Wow you guys! I am blown away by your responses! You are the most amazing readers! **

**I have a few people ask how long this is going to be and the answer is THREE chapters. I'm working on another story at the moment which is going to be longer and I had already planned on this not being to long. **

**Again this is all me- captain-ally is busy at the moment- so all mistakes are mine and I apologize. **

**I hope you all enjoy and hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**2: Home**

Blaine Anderson waited anxiously at the bus station, craning his neck painfully. Time seemed to be torturing him as he waited for his boyfriend to arrive. He had been sick with worry when Kurt had called him and the worry turned to anger when Kurt told him what had happened.

"Shh baby," Blaine had soothed while he desperately tried to rein in his anger. "It's going to be okay. Get on the bus to New York and I'll meet you on the other end. You don't have to worry about a thing okay. I love you so much."

"I love you," Kurt choked out and Blaine swallowed thickly.

"You'll be home soon baby," Blaine promised.

That had been several hours ago and Kurt's bus was due in any moment. Blaine had gotten to the station an hour early, just in case. With him he had breakfast for Kurt and his favourite coffee which was steadily going cold.

Blaine jumped when a crackled voice over the intercom spoke. "Bus 221 from Ohio has arrived in bay 6."

Blaine's heart hammered in his chest as he began to swiftly walk to bay 6. When he got there he sighed with relief as the bus was already there. He searched for Kurt as he walked, biting his lower lip. Finally, among the crowd of people, he saw his boyfriend.

He looked paler than usual and so small clutching his suitcase in his hand tightly, eyes darting around. Blaine could see that his eyes were rimmed red and dark bags sat under his eyes.

"Kurt!" Blaine called and broke into a jog.

Kurt looked up at his name being called and made a noise of relief when he saw his boyfriend jogging to him. When Blaine reached him, Kurt opened his arms and was swooped into a hug. Kurt clung to his boyfriend tightly, breathing in his comforting scent and feeling his solid warmth through his chest.

"I've got you," Blaine murmured in his ear. "Fuck Kurt, I've missed you so much."

"_Blaine_," Kurt breathed in his ear, clutching tighter.

Blaine's arms tightened around his boyfriend's slim waist. "I love you. So, so, so much."

Kurt was so overwhelmed that he couldn't speak, only cling to his boyfriend like a child. He whined when Blaine pulled back, his grip loosening slightly. He didn't go far and titled Kurt's chin up to look at him. Kurt cringed as his boyfriends eyes traced over the large bruise that was only getting darker.

He watched Blaine's jaw clench and take a deep breath to calm himself. "Let's get you home," he managed to grit his teeth.

Kurt shivered at the word home. It had always been with Blaine, the place he felt most comfortable. He allowed his boyfriend to take his suitcase and lead him out of the Bus Depot. He was silent as Blaine hailed a taxi and gave the driver the address. When they were settled in the back and merging with the traffic, Blaine handed over the paper back he had been holding.

"There's some breakfast in there," he said.

He tried not to growl as Kurt tore into the luke warm croissant and scull down the cold coffee. He didn't want to think about the last time Kurt ate and wondered just how much his boyfriend had been keeping from him. He could question him later, right now though he needed to show his boyfriend that he was safe and loved.

The taxi didn't take long to pull up to the apartment that he shared with Nick and Jeff. Kurt had been there once before when he came up to surprise Blaine for Valentine's Day. He paid the driver and quickly led Kurt up the stairs and into the apartment.

"Welcome home," Blaine murmured, stepping through the door.

It hadn't changed since the last time Kurt had been there and already he felt lighter.

"Hey," Nick greeted them quietly, appearing from the living room. "You have to see this."

Kurt shot Blaine a confused look who shrugged in response. They followed Nick through to the living room, the TV immediately catching their attention. Nick sat back down beside his boyfriend, Jeff wrapping an arm around him.

"Oh," Kurt breathed.

The TV was showing footage of a burnt house in Ohio, police and fire fighters everywhere. It wasn't just any house. It was his. He could see Finn, Carol and Burt in the background of the camera. Carol was crying while Finn and Burt looked pale, starring at the house with horror.

"There is no sign of Mr Hummel's son, Kurt, who was in the house at the time of the blaze. Police are unable to enter the home just yet and the agonizing wait continues," the reporter spoke. "The course of the fire has yet to be determined but fire fighters are suggesting that it was a faulty electrical appliance."

Kurt jumped when Blaine suddenly hugged him tightly, squeezing the air out of him, his fingers digging painfully into his hips.

"You could have been in there," Blaine choked out in his ear.

The knowledge that he could have died, rather than being in his boyfriends safe arms made his knees weak and he leant heavily back into Blaine's chest. "I'm okay," he managed to say weakly.

Blaine seemed to sense his need to not watch anymore because with firm hands keeping him up, he led him out of the living and towards his bedroom. Kurt sunk onto the bed and watched with vacant eyes as his boyfriend disappeared. He returned quickly though, holding an ice brick wrapped in a tea towel.

Carefully, Blaine sat beside Kurt and turned his face towards him. "This will help with the swelling." Gently he placed the ice brick on his boyfriend's swollen eye. Kurt flinched but Blaine persisted and eventually his boyfriend relaxed into the cool touch.

Kurt looked his boyfriend in the eye, his own reflecting misery. Blaine leant forward and started prepping light kisses all over his face, feeling small tremors every known and then. "I love you so much. Nobody will ever hurt you again Kurt, I promise."

"I didn't know," Kurt whispered painfully. "He's always been uncomfortable but he's never hit me before."

Blaine was relieved to hear that this was the first time Kurt had ever been struck but it still did little to relieve his anger.

"He was so mean," Kurt sniffed, tears welling up in his beautiful eyes. "Why?"

"I don't know," Blaine answered eventually.

"I don't want to go back," Kurt said. "I don't want to leave you ever again. Blaine, please don't make me go back."

"What, baby no, of course not," Blaine gasped. "Kurt, I had no intention of ever letting you go back there. I love you too much to see you hurt again. I don't care if it was a one off thing or an accident. There is no way that you will ever be going back to that environment." Blaine rubbed his thumb over his boyfriends' cheek bone in a soothing manner. It gave Blaine comfort to know that he was there, that he was safe. "I'm sorry."

Kurt shook his head, wincing slightly. "No, the signs were there weren't they? I mean, you were never allowed to stay for long. We always had to go to your house and he never really spoke to you."

"There is no excuse Kurt," Blaine said sharply.

"I'm not making excuses for him. I just, I never thought he would take it that far," Kurt said mournfully. "I thought he loved me."

Blaine scooped his boyfriend into his lap and held him close. He didn't know how to respond but just held Kurt close as he dissolved into tears. Blaine soothed him as best he could, holding him close and whispering comforting words into his ears. It killed him to see Kurt like this, never seeing him look so lost and broken.

He had never been so angry at Burt Hummel before. He had understood- coming to terms that his son was gay and living in Ohio was a lot to take on but Kurt was his _son_. He quickly shut those thoughts away. Getting angry would not help Kurt at this moment so instead he held his sobbing boyfriend and promised to love him for the rest of his life.

* * *

Nick and Jeff looked up from where they were making lunch when Blaine came padding in.

"How is he?" Nick asked immediately. Kurt and Nick had gotten along famously when they had first met. The two had become very close and continued their close friendship even after he had moved to New York. Blaine had told them short version of what had happened before rushing out to meet Kurt at the bus stop, leaving a worried Nick and Jeff behind.

"Cried himself to sleep," Blaine sighed. He ran a hand over his face. He looked exhausted and emotionally drained. "I'm worried about the bruise. It's swelled up pretty bad."

"The ice should help," Jeff said. "We'll run to the chemist and see if they can recommend anything."

"They know he's missing," Nick said. "The news said that they found nobody in the house and he is assumed dead."

"I'll contact the police," Blaine said, leaning against the bench heavily. "Kurt won't like it but I'll have to report the abuse to them. Kurt's over eighteen so he can legally live here with us."

Jeff and Nick nodded. Neither wanted Kurt to head back to Lima where he would be in the hands of the unpredictable Burt.

"Good," Nick said firmly. "No way is he allowed back to Ohio."

"You got that right," Blaine said darkly. "I still got to talk about this to Kurt." He hesitated before adding. "I'm worried."

"About Kurt? We all are," Jeff said.

"About Kurt but also about Burt. What if he tries to take Kurt back or wants nothing to do with him anymore? Either way is going to hurt Kurt and I hate seeing him like that."

"We'll figure it out," Nick said.

Jeff reached over and squeezed his friends shoulder. "Kurt's safe now Blaine. You've brought him home to his family."

Blaine smiled gratefully at his friends and accepted the hug they offered. He still had so much to do and he wouldn't be able to do it with Jeff and Nick.

* * *

**What did you think? Happy reading!**


	3. Alive and famous

**Uh- so I think FF. didn't allow you guys to know that I posted chapter 2! That or you all just hated it and in that case whoops! **

**So this is the final chapter. In the last chapter I said that this was only going to be three chapters and so this is the final chapter! **

**Thank you so much for all your support and I'm glad that you all enjoyed it (well, I hope you did) and you guys are just the best readers! **

**Sorry for any mistakes in here and I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

**3: Alive and Famous**

_Five Years Later _

"Reports confirm that a well-known couple have secretly eloped and are honeymooning in Italy," the perky blonde host said.

Carol looked up from where she was folding a basket full of laundry. She had put the show on while she worked, hoping to catch up on the latest celebrity gossip.

"Pictures of rising actor Blaine Anderson and his new husband Kurt were taken of the two on a private boat."

Carol gasped and dropped the shirt she had been folding. There was no mistaking the image of a slim figure, dressed stylishly was her step son.

The images on the screen had been blown up so that it was clear to see the two men in the picture. As Carol greedily took in the pictures, she couldn't help but notice that Kurt looked happy. Far too soon for her liking the pictures were removed and the camera was focused back on the host.

"No details yet on who were their witnesses- but we suspect it was their long-time friends Nick and Jeff Duval- but we wish them the best of luck."

Carol quickly abandoned her washing and grabbed the laptop. Slowly, she navigated her way to a search engine and tried to find the photos that had been shown on TV. As soon as she entered _Blaine Anderson _into the search engine, photos popped up everywhere.

She could only stare with shock, her stomach churning uncomfortably. A lot of them were of Blaine and Kurt, snap shots that were taken by the media. She poured over the recent ones, taking in their happy smiles and the kiss they were sharing on the boat.

It had been five years ago when Kurt had disappeared. They had gotten a call from the police late one afternoon with the news that Kurt was alive and unharmed. Carol, Finn and Burt had all burst into tears that he was okay. Their joy was short lived. The police had called Burt into questioning. Both Carol and Finn had been confused and had rushed to the police station with Burt.

It had all come out then. Burt was being reported on child abuse. Since Kurt was eighteen he legally was allowed to live away from home. Burt hadn't been charged but he was under strict probation and was ordered to see a councillor. It had been a tough year after that. The family was strained and nobody had heard from Kurt since.

Carol stared at the pictures of Kurt and Blaine. Over the five years she had tried to contact Blaine, to see how he was doing but he had changed his number and had moved. It was like he had disappeared along with Jeff and Nick, his roommates. She was certain that they had helped Kurt disappear.

Her heart sunk in her chest at that thought. She didn't blame him for not contacting them. Carol and Finn had been strained with Burt since learning the news and she had no idea how Kurt was feeling with the news. It took Carol a long time to share a bed with Burt after that and they had taken up marriage counselling.

"Oh Kurt," she sighed softly, gazing at the image of her step-son.

She couldn't get over how _happy _he looked. Being with Blaine obviously made him happy and she could see the love radiating off him. That's all she wanted for Kurt, for him to be happy and she supposed, with a heavy heart, if that meant being away from them, she would have to live with that.

The sound of the front door opening quickly snapped Carol out of her thoughts and she snapped the laptop closed and quickly hid under the folded clothes. Not a moment later Burt came trudging into the room. Carol quickly plastered a smile on her face.

"Hey honey, how was your day?" she asked sweetly. Slowly and after much counselling they hadn't gotten through the dark days and came out stronger.

"Yeah, good," Burt smiled at her. He looked older than he ever had, grief still visible in his eyes. "I was thinking we could go out for dinner tonight."

"Sounds wonderful," Carol beamed.

"Good. I'm just going to shower," Burt said, gesturing his head to the stairs.

Carol nodded and watched him until he was out of sight. When she heard the water running she took back the laptop and quickly deleted any evidence of Kurt being married. She decided not to tell Burt. It would kill him if he found out that Kurt was now happily married and that he was hurt by Burt that he couldn't even share this joyous occasion with them.

_No_, Carol decided. _It's best if he doesn't know._

* * *

Kurt gazed down at his new husband with awe. He still couldn't believe that Blaine was all his. They had only just gotten back from their honeymoon and Blaine was sprawled across their sheets, fast asleep.

Although tired, Kurt had an assignment he needed to hand in. Because Kurt hadn't graduated from high school, he had to take community classes that could earn him enough points to be able to attend a collage.

Slipping on one of Blaine's old hoodies, he padded quietly out of the room, shutting the door behind him. He padded to the kitchen and made a pot of coffee. While it was brewing, he decided to collect the mail. They had gotten in late last night and had just crashed into bed.

When they had moved into a new apartment they had moved just outside of the city- what with Blaine's growing fame. Their apartment had a small lobby down the bottom where the mail box was kept. It was perfect for the two of them and they had immediately fallen in love with it.

Kurt shivered in the cool air and made quick work of collecting the stack of mail they had accumulated in the short amount of time they were away. He wasn't surprised by that though- a lot of fans liked to send in fan mail. What did surprise him though were the beautiful flowers. Frowning, Kurt picked them up. There was a card tucked between the flower stems and he picked it out gently.

He cradled the flowers in one arm and took out the card.

_Congratulations Kurt. You and Blaine deserve all the happiness in the world. I'm proud of you. _

_Carol Hudson-Hummel xxx_

Kurt's breathing hitched as he stared at the card. Five years ago he had run away. Kurt had informed the police that he was alive and that he had snuck out of the house that night. Jeff, Nick and Blaine had been the ones to suggest that they tell the police about the abuse he had suffered.

Since Blaine had been noticed and his career had taken off, they had started appearing in magazines and on the internet. Kurt was surprised that Burt, Finn or Carol hadn't tried to contact him and wondered if they were finally accepting that he no longer viewed them as family. He believed he hadn't changed that much since that nobody would recognize him.

He read the card again and saw that it was only signed by Carol.

_She mustn't have told Burt, _Kurt thought. He tucked the card back in the flowers and padded back into the apartment. He set the mail on the bench and placed the flowers down. He took the card back out again and bit his lip. After a while, he tucked it into his pocket.

Without another thought of it, Kurt took the laptop and went to the couch to email his assignment in.

* * *

**Thank you so much for all your reviews and for those who added this to their favourites! **

**I have been working on another prompt that I was given so I won't be gone for long! Happy reading everyone! **


End file.
